


How We Suffer

by WrittenFire



Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen, Kidnapped Danny "Danno" Williams, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrittenFire/pseuds/WrittenFire
Summary: During a rough case, tensions come to a head and Danny is kidnapped. Will Steve and the team find him in time? And when they do, what state will he be in?
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Whumptober 2019: Mcdanno Style [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503434
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Dragged Away

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 fill! It's short, more of a prologue thing. It'll be three chapters--days 26 and 27 connect to it!

He should have known better than to go off alone. With the case that they were on, nobody should have gone anywhere alone. Going off as he had, alone and with a head blinded by rage, was a rookie mistake his old boss would have chewed his ass out for. 

Any other day, and Danny would have noticed his tail sooner. Would have seen the black sedan pull into traffic behind him, staying he’s just far enough to not be suspicious but close enough not to lose sight of him. They weren’t too subtle, really, and that just makes it all the worse. 

When he does notice its too late for him to be able to do anything; between one breath and the next a car comes crashing into the passenger side of the Camaro, spinning the car off the road and into the the rails alongside the road. 

Danny’s head slams into the wheel, disorienting him. Before he can get his bearings his door is ripped open, hands reaching in and dragging him out of the car, sharp accents spitting Russian over his head as the men they had been chasing all over the island haul him away from the wreck that is his car. 

He barely has the time to start struggling before they pistol whip him into unconsciousness;  _ I hope Steve isn’t the one to find the car  _ his last thought before falling into the void.


	2. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve noticed that Danny has been gone too long, and they find the Camaro wrecked on the side of the road, missing everyone's favorite haole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keeping in tone with the first chapter, this one is short, but packs a punch! The chapter number has gone up as well, this will now cover five different whumptober days! 
> 
> day 26: Abandoned

Steve couldn’t focus. The day had barely begun and already it was shit; every time they thought they were closing in on their suspects their clue turned into a dead end, both figuratively and literally. Steve wasn't sure if the group they were after were that good, or just that lucky. The jury was still out on it. With tensions high and the team running on little sleep, their tempers were on a hair trigger. The fact that he and Danny were the two to fall into a fight was anything but a surprise. They were more vicious than they typically were, true; voices were raised and Danny's gestures were violent in their intensity. 

Steve was lucky, he knew, that Danny had stormed out before anything could be said that would be difficult to take back. The possible ramifications of Danny being out on the island alone with the group they were tracking didn't occur to Steve until it was too late. He would never forgive himself for being so blinded by his anger that he let one of his team--his  _ Danny _ \--out of sight without backup. Though Danny will never blame him for it, Steve will carry the guilt of it for the rest of his life. 

It's not until lunch has come and gone that the worry truly set in his bones. Danny should have been back long before now--he would never be gone so long, not with the seriousness of the case they were on. Steve stomped out of his office with purpose, his worry cracking his serious demeanor. "Chin, Kono, have you two heard from Danny?" Before he started the team on searching out their errant member, Steve wanted to be sure that Danny hadn’t been in contact with anyone else. 

“Not since he left for lunch,” Kono answered; Chin replied in a negative as well, and that knowledge set his heart racing as he held back panic. He dug his phone out of a pocket and quickly pulled up Danny’s number.

“Chin, try and get a location on him.” Steve commanded, dread pooling as his call went unanswered, Danny’s voicemail sounding in his ear. He tried again, watching Chin’s hands fly across the touchboard*, swiftly pinpointing Danny’s phone, the dot signifying the phone sitting stationary with the dot from the cars tracker. Getting Danny to allow Steve to add  _ that  _ was a battle that amused their friends for days. 

“He’s locked halfway between here and his place, it looks like.” Chin said, sending the coordinates to Steve and Kono’s phones. “We’ll follow behind you.” 

Steve nodded grimly. “Let’s go.”

The entire drive to the coordinates Steve is tense, expecting the worst but hoping-- _ praying _ \--for the best. Those hopes are shattered when they arrive on scene, greeted by the horrific sight of Danny’s car scrunched into the median, driver side door thrown open and the engine still running. When Steve runs to the Camaro he sees he blood along the ejected airbag, drops of it on the ground outside the car and leading away to tire tracks where a vehicle went tearing out of the area. 

For a long moment Steve stood useless, laser focused on the tread, sounds and vision fading away as he panics. It’s a reaction that had been trained out of him before he became a SEAL, one that hadn’t been an issue since. 

But had anyone ever been as  _ vital  _ to his continued existence as Danny? Steve didn’t think so. 

Chin’s voice drew him back, and Steve quickly snapped back to business, barking out orders and yanking his phone out to call in HPD and Max, because he would have everyone working to find Danny--and find Danny they would, because no other outcome would be acceptable. 

The fight they had that drew Danny out couldn’t be the last time interaction they had; those words  _ could not  _ be the last words that Danny heard Steve say to him. The argument was ugly, far more serious than any other they had ever had and Steve regretted his words the moment they were spoken but couldn’t draw them back in because of stupid pride. 

Staring at the wreckage before him, feeling the worry that permeated his entire being, Steve prayed to God that this case was not the unfortunate one that left Grace with a folded up flag.

He would do  _ anything  _ to stop that possibility.

  
Steve would move heaven and earth, to bring Danny back home alive.  _ There was no other option.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think! The next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was


	3. Ransom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is sent a ransom note, and their reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day 27: Ransom

It had been three days since they found Danny's car abandoned along the side of the road, and his team had been working non-stop to find him and bring him home. Having to tell Rachel and Grace that Danny was missing would go down as one of the hardest things Steve had ever had to do; holding a crying Grace while swearing he would do everything he could to bring her Danno back home to her was something Steve never wanted to have to do, ever again. 

Despite all their efforts, it took until they received a ransom note to finally catch a lead on those who had taken Danny. The note was waiting for them when they came in one day, sitting deceptively innocent on Steve’s desk. It was sent in an envelope with no return address, innocuously making its way past their security measures and through postage. 

Steve felt his blood run cold when he opened the package, the note and a picture of Danny falling onto his desk. The picture of Danny was awful; a polaroid of his partner tied to a chair, head hanging low, dried blood staining his hair red. Yelling for his team Steve looked at the note, eyes racing across the page and taking in as much information as he could. 

_ Bring to us 10,000 US dollars before midnight on the third and we will set him free _

_ Fail and we will kill him, and dump him in your waters  _

It struck Steve quickly that while they demanded the money, nowhere in the note did they state  _ where to send it.  _ He even flipped the note over, double checked the packaging, tried to picture--and not a single thing gave him any information on where to send the damn money they were demanding. The knowledge that the people who had Danny were so incompetent somehow just made Steve even angrier.

“They sent a ransom note and picture for proof of life.” Steve announced when Chin and Kono came running into his office, nodding down at his desk to the items in question. “But they didn’t fucking tell where to send it.” he seethed. The cousins shared a look, Chin slipping on gloves to pick up the note while Kono did the same to scan the envelope. 

“If they were dumb enough to forget to add that detail, then maybe we’ll get lucky and find something damning on these,” Chin lifted the note in Steve’s direction, sliding it into an evidence bag before doing the same with the photo. “I’ll bring these down to the lab, put a rush order on them.” he grabbed the bagged envelope from Kono and rushed from the room, quickly disappearing from their sight. 

Steve watched him go before turning to Kono. "Any new information from the tire treads?" 

Kono nodded and led the way to the table, hands flying as she pulled up the relevant details. "The car was a SUV, it left behind an imprint on the Camaro." She swiped a set of pictures to the wall for them to view. "These are the cars we have it narrowed down to.”

“Let’s get to work, then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something different with the ransom note--a picture of it, hand printed, like I did with a different whump fill. But then I tried that and it looked...interesting, lol So I left it italicized instead. 
> 
> Let me know what you think! The next one should be out soon :)

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
